1. Technical Field
This document relates to compositions for use in modifying levels of the various forms of cholesterol in the human or animal bloodstream.
2. Background Art
Cholesterol levels in the human bloodstream pose a health concern to many people. While cholesterol itself is one of many factors, elevated cholesterol levels, particularly in the form of Low Density Lipoproteins (LDL), show a strong correlation to various forms of heart disease and stroke, including arteriosclerosis (hardening of the arteries) and heart attack. Cholesterol itself is not inherently harmful (being a key component of organs like the brain), and some forms of cholesterol, particularly High Density Lipoproteins (HDL) actually appear to help counter the negative effects of high LDL levels. Elevated levels of other forms of cholesterol like triglycerides and Lipoprotein(a) (Lp(a)) appear to also increase risk of heart disease. While genetic factors strongly govern predisposition to elevated levels for some types of cholesterol (Lp(a), for example), many people successfully utilize a combination of diet and exercise to ensure their levels of LDL and HDL are within the recommended ranges, which are calculated to minimize the risk of heart disease and stroke. When diet and exercise prove ineffective, or when immediate reduction of cholesterol levels is critical, a variety of other methods and compositions may be needed to control the various ways cholesterol is used, metabolized, absorbed, or generated by a human or animal body to regulate levels of the various types of cholesterol.